Fishing reels generally include a double-ended, substantially rectangular foot by which the reel is clamped to the rod. Conventional means of clamping a reel to a rod make use of a stationary clamping sleeve mounted near the end of the fishing rod, and having a slot into which one end of the rectangular foot of the reel slips, and a slidable clamping sleeve with a slot into which the other end of the rectangular foot slips. The slidable sleeve is disposed around a portion of the rod and facing the stationary sleeve opposite its slot. This portion is threaded and the slidable sleeve is urged towards the stationary sleeve by rotating a nut matingly threaded with the threaded portion of the rod and located behind the slidable sleeve. Thus the conventional means are provided for securing a reel to rod by clamping the substantially rectangular foot of the reel within and between the stationary sleeve and the slidable sleeve with the reel held tightly by a nut on the threaded portion of the fishing rod.
A necessary result of this conventional method of securing a reel to a rod is an excess portion of the threaded shaft extending behind the reel, away from the rod tip, which adds weight and distance to the fishing rod. This excess portion of shaft detracts from the appearance of the rod and is a disadvantage when casting.